darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Har-Aken
Har-Aken, lit. "Holy Kraken", is the final boss of the Fight Kiln combat minigame, encountered on wave 37 of the minigame. It was created by the elder god Ful to aid in constructing planets in the multiverse. He attacks primarily with his tentacles surrounding the combat platform, with his head submerged in the lava and occasionally reappearing. His tentacles (with a small delay) constantly respawn after defeat, and killing the head is required in order to defeat Har-Aken. While Har-Aken's head is submerged into the lava, it's recommended to dispatch as many tentacles as you can in order to receive less damage and use less food. The head should always be considered first priority over everything else. Even though melee and ranged damage dealt to Har-Aken is halved, leaving Magic as the best combat style when fighting this boss's head, these are recommended combat styles for his tentacles, which are weak to slash and thrown weapons. Defeating Har-Aken and completing the Fight Kiln rewards players with the Tok-Haar Kal, a prestigious cape only obtainable through completion of this minigame, a symbol to all players that they have defeated this boss and all difficult encounters before it. The alternate reward available to players is an Uncut onyx, making this a very profitable minigame depending on the player's ability to defeat Har-Aken. There is also a 1/200 chance, with a threshold of 40, that you will be handed a Volcanic shard if there is a free inventory space. Tentacles Har-Aken's tentacles come in two types; both may attack with melee but at a distance will attack with either Ranged or Magic, hitting between 0-260. They are level 800 and have 3800 life points each. The head itself will not attack and will surface without needing to damage any tentacles. Using a crystal (constitution) is recommended, as it will boost your life points to roughly 22,000 (At level 99) and constantly heal you until its effects end, making the fight much easier. Strategy Har'Aken only attacks with his numerous tentacles, and can only be defeated by attacking his head. While his head never appears on the north side, it will rise up randomly at any other side for 20 seconds before going back under for another 50 seconds. Kill off as many tentacles as you can while Har-Aken's head is submerged, and unload as many abilities as you can when it's back up. The use of a wand and shield is a good combat choice, as it will provide increased armour and life points as well as magic damage. This is one of the safest methods when combined with a constitution crystal. However, the fight may take longer, although making it much safer. The fastest way of dispatching the head is to use a crystal (magic) and a high level magic staff, or a wand and orb combination, along with the highest level spell available to you. If using the evolution of combat, sunshine or metamorphosis should be used whenever the head pops up to dispatch of it quickly. This should only be attempted by players with strong confidence and experience in killing this boss, or players with an average of level 80+ gear in all slots and a high level weapon. If using a combat style other than magic, the best gear that can be worn should be used. It is suggested that damage increasing abilities such as berserk (melee) or death's swiftness (ranged) be used whenever the head pops up in order to do high amounts of damage to it. Before using berserk however, the player should make certain that there is a low amount of tentacles within attacking range in order to avoid heavy amounts of damage. The fight takes slightly longer if using a style other than magic due to the damage reduction so the player should be well prepared with a decent amount of food left for wave 37. A Pack Yak is recommended for having as many supplies possible by the time wave 37 is reached. A Unicorn Stallion pouch and healing aura scrolls can be useful to have after your beast of burden is emptied, since it is likely to be more valuable than two extra pieces of food (depending on how early you summon it and how many scrolls you use). High prayer is helpful for protection prayers. Protect/deflect range is recommended. Although magic is one of the best combat styles to use to defeat Har-Aken, there are many monsters weak only to specific styles of combat, so it is highly recommended to bring all combat styles with you to dispatch the various creatures encountered in each wave before fighting Har-Aken. Trivia *When Har-Aken dives into the lava, a deployed dreadnip will appear to continue attacking the spot where Har-Aken was, although it will inflict no damage. *After defeating Har-Aken, your adventurer's log will refer to him as Har'Aken. * There was once a bug where using dreadnips would cause Har-Aken's head to glitch and move to the centre of the platform, never to submerge and caused the fight to be extremely easy. This has since been patched. *Attempting to logout at the start of the wave would give the message: "There's no point in logging out now!" You could still log out however, if you had clicked "logout" during the previous wave. pt:Har'Aken Category:Bosses